You'll be in my heart
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On their way back from the land of waves, they were attacked and Naru went missing, she finds herself in the village..six years in the future, now she is back and responsible for fixing everything, can the 12 year old do it with out breaking? full info inside. Kakanaru-sensei/student relationship, ON HAITUS
1. Attack

**Summary:** On their way back to leaf from the land of waves, a man attacked and Naru was sucked into a jutsu, she shows up at the village but not the one she knows, the village six years in the future, she meets everyone and is told about everything and sent back. Now she is responsible to change it all but it's going to be hard for the 12 year old to do, can she handle it?

_**Warning:**_Violence, language, maybe some sex? Maybe...

_**~A/N~**_This is another idea I'm dabbling with, we'll see how it all goes, with reviews and what not... so read and review, don't flame or you'll find yourself on my blocked list :) This a KakaNaru pairing, but it's gonna be more sensei-student relationship, I'm not sure if we'll take it up more after that or not...

* * *

Team 7 walked down the path heading back to the leaf village, they were on their way back from their mission in the land of waves, the mission that was marked as a C-rank mission but turned out to be an A-rank, dealing with assassination ninja's, power hungry men and much more.

Naru giggled as she walked excited to get home to tell Iruka all about her mission and hopefully get another mission.

"Sensei can we get another one of these missions?"she asked looking at him, he looked up from his book.

"Are you insane? No way!"he said.

"Aww sensei..."she pouted, Kakashi shook his head with a smile and continued to read his book.

Kakashi perked up when he heard a noise then felt a strong chakra coming right at them, in an instant he had his book away and a kunai drawn just as the cloaked figure landed in front of them.

They gasped and got ready, Naru growled and shook in excitement ready for another fight.

He held his hand up, Naru gasped as she pulled forward by an invisible force, she went flying at him, he hit her stomach hard, she coughed up blood and fell to the ground shaking, Kakashi jumped up and went to kick at the man but he blocked it and flung him back. The man reached for Naru who was shaking hard, Kakashi activated his lightning blade and launched at him grazing his arm making the man stumble back and growl in pain, Kakashi launched again as Sasuke jumped into action, Sakura grabbed Naru and dragged her back.

Kakashi had a kunai drawn and swung at the man, he held up a black rod and it held up against the kunai. Kakashi growled shaking, he wanted to pull his sharingan up but had no way of doing that without leaving himself open.

"You are strong..."the man said. "But not strong enough.."he said, Kakashi gasped as he was flung back and hit the tree, he slumped a little and hissed in pain, the man knocked Sasuke away and walked over to Sakura and Naru, Sakura moved in front of the girl who was starting to get on her feet again.

The man held his hand up and flung it to the side, Sakura gasped as she was ripped to the side and rolled. Naru glared at him and stood there, he reached for her but stopped when she jumped on his back the one in front smirked as the clone held on tight, he flipped them over and held his hand up, he went through as series of signs with one hand, Kakashi gasped and ran out a black hole appeared, Naru gasped digging her feet in the ground, the hole was pulling her close, she whimpered and lost the grip, she screamed loudly as she was sucked into the hole.

"NARU!"Kakashi yelled and dove for the hole but it disappeared, he looked at the man who disappeared after chuckling.

* * *

IT'S A HOOK! It's suppost to be short to grab you in and make you wonder and make you want more!


	2. No way

**Summary:** On their way back to leaf from the land of waves, a man attacked and Naru was sucked into a jutsu, she shows up at the village but not the one she knows, the village six years in the future, she meets everyone and is told about everything and sent back. Now she is responsible to change it all but it's going to be hard for the 12 year old to do, can she handle it?

_**Warning:**_Violence, language, maybe some sex? Maybe...

_**~A/N~**_This is another idea I'm dabbling with, we'll see how it all goes, with reviews and what not... so read and review, don't flame or you'll find yourself on my blocked list :) This a KakaNaru pairing, but it's gonna be more sensei-student relationship, I'm not sure if we'll take it up more after that or not...

* * *

Naru screamed as she fell in darkness, it got slower as she almost floated and still was moving, she looked around. Images appeared, Naru reached out and grabbed the side, she fell into the area and screamed.

She suddenly appeared, she screamed as she fell from the air and hit the ground.

"Ow..."she whined sitting up, she rubbed her head and noticed the terrain, it was same path they had been on when the man showed up.

"Sensei? Kaka-sensei? Sakura? Sasuke?"she said, she stood up and brushed the dirt off her, she walked forward and continued to call for them.

Sudden a blur shot out and grabbed her, she screamed and kicked, she was picked up in teeth and carried to the gates, she struggled looked at the huge dog holding her, his fur was white and his ears were brown. _Where have I seen this dog? It almost looks like Akamaru..._ she thought. She was dropped just inside the gates, she tried to crawl away from the dog, but it stepped on her jacket and barked at her, a blur landed down and stood there.

"Who'd ya catch buddy?"the boy said, he walked up to the girl and lifted her face and gasped. "N...n...no way..."he whispered staring at her in shock.

Naru looked at the boy, he had spiky brown hair and two red triangles on his cheek, he had a sharp tooth that stuck out a little. "N...Naru?"he said.

"K...Kiba?"she said tilting her head.

"Yeah...what...are... how did you-...what are you...huh?!"he said, he pushed Akamaru back and picked the little girl up gently. "This is...impossible..."he said. "You gotta come with me."he said and gripped her tiny wrist in his hands and practically dragged the poor girl with him.

He walked through the roads and to a big building, she saw the sign 'Hokage' on the front.

_This looks different..._ she thought as he walked in and almost dragged her up the steps.

"Wait here."he said letting her arm go, she stood there looking around as he opened the door.

"Kiba... knock."a males voice said.

"Sorry hokage-sama."he said and bowed, he shut the door. "But you will want to see this..."he said.

"I'm in a meeting..."he said ushering to the two in his office.

"This is way more important..."he said.

"What?"

"Someone you want to see...all of you..."he said, they looked at the boy confused, he backed up and walked back out, he came back in tugging a girl by the wrists. "Look..."he said and pulled the girl up, she stuttered and stood there, she looked up and gasped.

Sakura stood by the desk, she was taller and had short hair, she wore a zip up red shirt and black shorts with a tan skirt and tall boots, a boy stood next to her, he had short black hair and wore a gray almost black shirt that showed off his stomach, and some black pants he was really pale.

The biggest shock to her was Kakashi sat behind the desk, he had white hokage robes over his jounin outfit minus his vest and his hair was down hanging in his face.

"No...way..."Sakura said, Kakashi finally looked up from his book and dropped it, he stood up and looked at her.

"N...Naru..."he said breathless.

* * *

I know its short, but its why I'm uploading this today. the next one should be longer ;)

Read and review.


	3. What's gone on?

**Summary:** On their way back to leaf from the land of waves, a man attacked and Naru was sucked into a jutsu, she shows up at the village but not the one she knows, the village six years in the future, she meets everyone and is told about everything and sent back. Now she is responsible to change it all but it's going to be hard for the 12 year old to do, can she handle it?

_**Warning:**_Violence, language, maybe some sex? Maybe...

_**~A/N~**_This is another idea I'm dabbling with, we'll see how it all goes, with reviews and what not... so read and review, don't flame or you'll find yourself on my blocked list :) This a KakaNaru pairing, but it's gonna be more sensei-student relationship, I'm not sure if we'll take it up more after that or not...

* * *

Naru stared in shock as the three stared in shock at her, Kiba slipped out of the office and shut the door.

"Naru?"Kakashi said, he walked out from behind his desk and walked up to her, he dropped to his knees and cupped her face, she looked at him.

"Sensei?"she said muffled a little since he was squeezing her cheeks a little.

"Naru!"he said, he pulled her close she gasped as he held her tight and shook, she felt some wetness on her shoulder and realized he was crying. She looked at his head then at Sakura who was crying as well and the other boy stood there blinking and staring at her.

"What's going on?"she asked, Kakashi pulled back and blinked away the tears.

"Naru... …...do... do you remember that day?...when we were heading back from the land of waves?"

"Yeah... I... got punched and you all were fighting...and there was this... black ball and it sucked me in...what about it? What's going on? Why is everyone like...older?"she asked looking at Sakura.  
"Naru...th...that day was 6 years ago..."he said, she looked at him shocked.

"W...what?"she said.

"Naru...when you got sucked into that hole...you didn't come out...we searched for months and months...even others searched but...we never found you..."he said and looked down.

"But..."  
"It must have been a time traveling jutsu..."the boy said.

"Who are you?"Naru asked.

"Sai... you must be the famous Naru..."  
"Sakura...look so different..."she said, the girl smiled.

"You and that horrid orange jacket..."she said, Naru looked at her jacket and giggled.

"So... where is Sasuke?"she asked, Sakura looked down upset, Kakashi looked to the ground. "W...what?"she asked.

"Naru... um... see-"  
"Don't lie...just tell me..."she said.

"Come..."Kakashi said standing she looked up at him. "We'll take a walk..."he said, he held his hand out, she took it and the two walked out, anbu followed behind, they walked through the village, Naru looked around at how few buildings there were and wondered what had gone on the past six years.

They walked all the way to the training grounds, she smiled slightly and they walked in the gate gone.

"Where are we going?"Naru asked, Kakashi glanced at her and smirked. They walked up to the memorial stone, Naru smiled remembering it.

"Look..."he said and pointed, she walked up and looked at the stone written on the stone was: Uzumaki Naru.

"What..."she said.

"When...when we couldn't find you... they...ended up putting your name here..."he said. "It made me twice as late..."he said and smirked, she looked at him with a small smile. "I would stand here...and think at how much I …... I failed you..."he said, she looked at him.

"What? You didn't..."  
"Naru... I've lost a lot of people... but it really got me...when I lost you..."he said and sat down, she walked over and sat in front of him.

"Kaka-sensei, what's going on?"she asked and touched his hand, he took it slowly and held it, she smiled.

"Naru... a lot has happened..."He said and sighed.

She turned and looked the stone, he sighed knowing what she looking for.

"Naru you wont find his name on the stone..."he said.

"Well...-"  
"The only place you'll find his name is on the most wanted list."he said and looked at her.

"W...what?"she said and looked at him.

"Naru …...Sasuke is a wanted criminal..."

"How...?"she said.

"_sigh..._ it was...almost... eight months after..."he said looking at her then back down. "We had already gotten a new member...Sai.. and I had recommended the team for the chunin exams..."he said and sighed. "During the second part of the exam there was a man that attacked the team, he was an S-class missing ninja... his name was Orochimaru..."he said and sighed. "He attacked and bit Sasuke putting a curse mark on him..."

"Curse mark?"  
"It was a ….part of Orochimaru...that gave more power..."he said and sighed. "Anyways... Sasuke as you know wanted to kill a certain someone...remember?"he said, she nodded. "Well when he realized how much stronger he was with the seal... he continued to use it...and began to slip into darkness...until finally...he left..."he said.

"He...left?"she said.

"He abandoned the village... and went to Orochimaru... and trained... we all did..."he said and sighed. "Now he is ranked an S-class missing ninja wanted by all five nations."

"Why?"  
"Well one because he was a rogue, and because he killed... four big people and many others...he attacked villages...even attacked a kage meeting..."he said.

"Sasuke...did all that?"she whispered, she sighed and hung her head. "It...it can't be true..."she said.

"Naru...its true...it pains me to say it...but its true..."he said, she whimpered and cried, he tugged her forward, she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried.

"Hokage-sama..."An anbu said.

"Hai?"he said looking at him.

"Um...Iruka wants to speak with you about some students..."he said.

"Send him over..."he said, the anbu nodded and walked away. Naru held Kakashi as he looked at Iruka as he walked up and bowed.

"Hokage-sama... I tested those kids and they passed..."he said.

"They did?"  
"Yes..."he said and nodded.

"Good... I will meet them after I get a few things done..."he said.

"Hai...I will be -"  
"Wait Iruka..."he said, the man looked at him and sat down. "We have someone here... you'll want to see..."he said smirked.

"Who?"he said, Kakashi nudged the girl, she lifted her head and gasped and began to cry again.

"N...Naru?"Iruka said and began to cry, she quickly scampered off of Kakashi and tackled Iruka he held her tight and cried, Kakashi smiled and looked at the stone.

Iruka left after a few minutes promising to come to see her later, Kakashi stood at the stone and stared at the names on it. Naru walked up to him and took his hand, he looked at her and smiled gently she leaned against him, her eyes closing a little, he smiled and picked her up gently and set her on his back.

"Kaka-sensei?"she said.

"Hmm?"he asked.

"What happened to the village?"she asked holding him as he slowly walked.

"...There is a group...they hunt jinchuuriki...they want to rule the world... and they attacked us...for a few things..it nearly wiped the entire village away."

"How did you beat them?"she asked.

"Well we finally got them to see we didn't have what they were looking for and they left..."he said.

"Which hokage are you?"she asked.

"6th..."he said.

"Who was fifth?"  
"It was Tsunade.. she was the thirds student..."he said.

"Where is she?"  
"Hospital...when that attack happened she protected everyone and it put her in a coma...then I was asked to be hokage..."he said and sighed.

"Oh..."she said, she snuggled a little and relaxed, he smiled just happy to have Naru in his arms again. They walked back to the hokage tower, she was sound asleep on his back, he chuckled and went to his room in the tower and set the girl down gently and covered her up with the blanket, he kissed her head and quickly wrote a note then left to get some work done.

Naru woke up later and met with Iruka and went to the ramen shop and talked for a while until he walked her back to the tower and Kakashi. She sat in the office waiting, Kakashi signed papers read files and gave missions out. Finally he slumped in his chair and sighed, she giggled and looked at him, he smiled.

"Having fun?"she asked.

"So much..."he said, she giggled and sighed, he looked at her. "Naru I'm gonna find the right jutsu to send you back..."he said, she looked at him shocked.

"You can do that?"  
"Yeah... as hokage I have access to all the forbidden scrolls and jutsu's... plus I know the fourth hokage's jutsu.."he said.

"Kakashi..."she asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you...who are my parents?"she asked.

"_sigh..._Naru...I'm...really-"  
"Please..."she said and looked at him, he sighed and nodded, he waved her over, she sat on his legs.

"Your mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki..."he said and sighed. "And your father...is...Minato Namikaze..."he said.

"Oh..."she said not knowing who he was and Kakashi wasn't going any farther. "Sensei...what's going happen after this?"she asked leaning against him.

"I don't know Naru..."he said. "Hopefully I can find the jutsu and send you back..."  
"But it wont help...I mean..."  
"Yeah it... you know everything...at least by time we send you back we will...and you can change things..."  
"Am I going to be able to though... I mean... I..."she said set her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"It'll be fine Naru."he said, she smiled and fell asleep listening to his heart beat, after a while he got up and decided to go to bed, he set her down on his larger bed and laid next to her and fell asleep.

~o0o~

Four days later Kakashi finally found the right jutsu and had everything ready. Naru stood there and looked at all of her friends and smiled. Kakashi put the marks on the floor, Shikamaru stood on one corner, a guy named Yamato on the other and Kakashi stood in front. "Alright Naru stand in the center here..."he said.

"Okay..."she gave them all a hug and said goodbye, she put her pack that had things she would need in it on.

"Good...now I have to use my lightning blade... the most important part of this jutsu is you must think only about that time..."he said. She nodded, he smiled.

"You can do it Naru..."he said, she ran forward and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her tight, she pulled back and wiped her eyes, she stepped back and sighed, he focused and his hand lit up, she heard the chirping. "Now start thinking about that time."he said, she focused on the day and the attack, he ran at her and hit her, she let out a breath and fell.

* * *

And back to the past we go!

Don't flame! Just read it then review it :)


End file.
